J'ai rêvé un jour
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: One shot. Quand on écrit un soir sur celle qu'on aime et que celle ci est juste derrière vous, qu'est ce que ça donne ? JPLE


_J'ai rêvé un jour_

One-shot de 3 pages sur James et Lily. Récompense très en retard aux 100 reviews que j'ai sur PI. Normalement ça devait être un autre OS, mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour le finir donc, je prends celui-là. Il est dans la lignée de "J'aimerais" et "La clé du coeur". Je l'ai écrit vers fin-juillet en écoutant "The Butterfly Lovers", c'est de la musique classique mélangeant les instruments occidentaux et chinois, c'est une histoire, une sorte de Romeo et Juliette. Je pourrais marquer la légende si vous voulez, vous n'aurez qu'à demander. Point de vue de James Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_J'ai rêvé un jour que tu pourrais m'aimer tel que je suis._

_J'ai rêvé un jour changer d'identité pour que tu puisse au moins m'apprécier._

_J'ai rêvé un jour avoir été fait à ton image, pour toi._

_J'ai rêvé un jour pouvoir te consoler, te protéger sans être repoussé._

_J'ai rêvé un jour pouvoir m'envoler loin de toi, loin de tes yeux qui me hantent sans cesse._

_J'ai rêvé un jour que tu n'étais qu'un rêve_

_J'ai rêvé un jour que ce n'était qu'un cauchemard et que tu étais toujours là, avec ce sourire qui n'est pas pour moi._

_J'ai rêvé un jour pouvoir me défaire de mon amour pour toi._

_Malheureusement, c'est impossible._

_Pour la fin de mes jours et de mes nuits, _

_Je t'aime Lily._

Je repose ma plume sur le divan, apaisé et serein. La pluie bat doucement les carreaux où l'on ne voit que le noir de la nuit et les étoiles.

Le feu crépite doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée devant lequel je me trouve.

Je ne suis pas poète mais ça me fait du bien d'écrire, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour exprimer ce que je ressens.

« Potter ? »

_Sa_ voix résonne dans la salle commune, je m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas couchée, il doit eêre environ quatre heures du matin. Elle exprime la surprise, pour une fois, je n'entends pas de dégoût ou de haine, c'est tellement étrange...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle me parle presque normalement, j'en suis abasourdi.

Elle approche, peut-être croit-elle que je dors ? Mais c'est vrai, je ferme les yeux, ne bouge et ne reponds pas, elle pourrait le croire.

Je pense qu'elle lit par-dessus mon épaule, je sens son souffle dans ma nuque.

« J'écris. »

Elle sursaute. Oui, elle me croyait endormi.

Elle est derrière moi mais je peux presque la voir froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Tu _écris_ ? » me demande-t-elle encore, comme croyant à une blague.

« Oui, tu as vu, non ? » fis-je en désignant la feuille de papier sur mes genoux.

Je pense qu'elle est gênée, qu'elle rougit. Elle pensait certainement que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait essayé de lire. Je m'autorise un sourire. Je la gêne, c'est bien une des premières fois que ça arrive.

« Et tu écris quoi ? » laisse-t-elle échapper, peut-être involontairement.

Elle a lu le titre et ça l'intrigue, je pense. Je ne reponds pas.

« Je peux lire ? »

Par Merlin ! Ça l'intéresse ! Et en plus, ça parle d'elle. J'hésite, me mords les lèvres. Après tout, elle est au courant de mes sentiments, non ?

Je lui tends la feuille. Heureusement qu'elle est derrière moi, je préfères ne pas voir l'expression qu'elle aura quand elle aura fini de lire.

Elle prend la feuille et lit.

Merlin, pourquoi suis-je si nerveux ?

Elle dû lire en quelques secondes, vu la longueur du texte mais cela me sembla une éternité avant qu'elle ne finisse de lire et de reposer la feuille près de moi.

Elle tremble, je pense que je l'ai choquée.

Je ferme plus fortement les yeux, me prépare mentalement à la tempete d'injures qui va déferler sur moi, je n'aurais jamais dû écrire ça...

« James ? » m'appelle-t-elle timidement. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom ! Je l'ai choquée tant que ça ?

« Oui ? » fis-je pour l'inciter à continuer.

Elle hésite, se tortille les mains, cherche quoi dire. Je la connais suffisament pour savoir quels gestes elle fait en ayant les yeux fermés.

« C'est...C'est vrai...ce que tu as écrit ? » elle bafouille, ça me surprend.

Pourquoi me demande-t-elle ça ? Comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire ! Mon coeur se serre douloureusement à cette idee. J'ai dû m'y habituer, jamais elle ne m'aimera. Ça fait un an que j'ai laissé tomber et je pense qu'elle n'en a jamais été plus heureuse !

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mentirais à moi-même. » fis-je observer.

Je n'aurais jamais dû, c'est trop dur, trop froid comme phrase.

Elle pousse un soupir...de soulagement ? Non, je dois rêver.

Elle se rapproche. Va-t-elle me gifler ?

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, j'ouvre les yeux, surpris.

Non, elle est là, devant moi. Je ne reponds pas, je ne suis pas en état de le faire, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a figé en statue et que mon cerveau tourne à plein régime.

Elle se retire, elle a les yeux baissés. Elle regrette sûrement ce qu'elle a fait. Je pense que je n'ai jamais aussi mal de ma vie.

Je secoue la tete, pour essayer de chasser le brouillard qui s'y est installé.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve, qu'un simple rêve. » fis-je, les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière, contre le dossier du divan.

Comment se fait-il que je sente le froid du bois si je rêve ?

« James ? »

Merlin, faîtes que je me réveille ! Je ne pourrai pas supporter longtemps cette douleur.

« James ? » j'ai l'impression qu'elle est timide et...heureuse ?

Seigneur, ne plus jamais toucher aux boissons que Sirius ramène, ça donne des hallucinations.

Dois-je répondre ? Après tout, je vais me réveiller, alors, qu'importe ?

« Oui ? »

Elle inspire profondément.

« J'ai rêvé un jour que tu me disais la vérité.

J'ai rêvé un jour que ce n'était pas une blague quand tu disais que tu m'aimais.

J'ai rêvé un jour pouvoir me loger dans tes bras sans avoir été abusée (Nda. : abuser par les mensonges, pas dans l'autre sens svp !)

J'ai rêvé un jour que ce qu'il y avait dans ton regard était de l'amour sincère.

J'ai rêvé un jour être tombée amoureuse d'un autre que toi.

J'ai rêvé un jour me réveiller en sachant que tu n'étais pas.

J'ai rêvé un jour pouvoir te dire ce que je ressentais.

J'ai rêvé un jour être aveugle à tes illusions.

Malheureusement, c'est impossible.

Car le seul homme que j'aime,

C'est toi, James. »

Je suis mort. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. La fille que j'aime et qui me déteste vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime !

Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai avalé pour faire un rêve pareil et aussi réel ?

Je me passe la main sur le visage.

Ca doit être ces chewing-gums que Peter a ramené, ils s'appellaient "Poison". Ou la potion anti-gueule de bois de Remus, il a mis une poudre blanche dedans.

Note pour plus tard, ne plus jamais faire confiance à un Maraudeur !

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des amis pareils ! » marmonne-je.

J'entends un son étranglé. J'ouvre les yeux. Lily est presque en train de s'étrangler. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ?

« Lily. T'es sûre que ça va ? » demande-je poliment, même si le rêve le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais fait, faut comme même pas que je la tue !

Elle me lance un regard outré.

« Je viens de te dire que je t'aime et tu penses à tes amis ! »

Je la sens comme blessée, est-ce possible ?

J'hausse les épaules.

« Je suis en train de songer à ce que j'ai avalé pour faire un rêve pareil et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que Sirius m'a donné des hallucinations à cause de je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-boisson-illicite, que Peter m'a empoisonné avec des chewing-gums et que Remus m'a drogué avec une potion anti-gueule de bois. »

Elle me regarde de travers.

La situation est atrocement ridicule et je ris.

Après un dernier regard outré, elle me suit dans mon hilarité.

« Nous sommes deux à rêver alors, Potter ! » me dit-elle avec un sourire avant de poser sa tête dans mon cou.

Je me sens bien. Elle lève la tete et m'embrasse doucement. Cette fois, je réponds. Même si c'est un rêve, je veux en profiter.

Elle se retire et repose sa tête dans mon cou dans un petit soupir de bonheur.

« Faîtes que je ne me réveille jamais. » souffle-je, les yeux fermés. Je nage en plein bonheur.

**Alors ? C'est comment ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


End file.
